


Sons of inventors: Week one Day one

by happywhiteguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiteguy/pseuds/happywhiteguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Borko and Amare are both sent on the Wall Maria recovery mission. As the first day comes to a close, they have to try to find some hope during this hopeless time to guide the refugees of Wall Maria to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of inventors: Week one Day one

After the dust from the attacks on wall Maria settled, after all the refugees calmed down and after the total missing from the previous titan attacks were accounted for, humanity saw that it did not have enough space to provide the needed resources for the new inhabitants of Wall Rose. It was no more than a year before a massive reclamation effort of Wall Maria was put together. The government collected a coagulation of soldiers to guide hundreds of thousands of people to their inevitable doom.

I am Amare Mugabe; I am one of the few pureblood “Africans”, as they used to say, left in the human race. My dad was in the engineering corps. He told me about when he met my mom, and how they were treated differently because their co-workers weren’t familiar with how they looked. That didn’t stop them from inquiring about physics, engineering, but what they really wanted to know was how to take humanity to the sky. They would play with cloth and canvas around my house. They would tie a few knots and try to get it to float for as long as possible. From their household observations they were able to hypothesize that; “In order for a cloth like object to stat afloat in the air, it must have a constant movement of air inside of itself going upward.” It was from this hypothesis they started to devote their lives towards humanity owning the skies.  
One day I came home and they had made an extremely small motor run by CO2 from the 3DM gear attached to a cloth that they seemed to have sewn into an orb. They got the engine to push air upward into the cloth fast enough to where it would float for about 4 minutes before running out of gas. I joined them in their research. After six months of expounding on that initial project, we were finally able to run their first model that could carry small fruit. A month after, that the orb was able to carry melons with ease for hours at a time. They knew it was time to do start with human transportation orbs.  
It was April 6, 845, my birthday, when we made the first human transportation orb. We had it ready to launch. We put all of my parent’s journals and books in it, along with a 145-pound weight to simulate a human. We were getting ready for launch when we heard some voices in the distance screaming telling us to stop. My parents took out the dummy and loaded me into the orb. They untethered the balloon and with me in it, it took off. I turned 16 the day that my parents were shot by the Garrison regiment as I watched ascending into the air on the orb. I later read a letter from my parents telling me they knew they were going to die and that I needed to join the scouts and introduce the balloon to them. Later on that year wall Maria fell and I was drafted a year later for the Wall Maria recovery effort.

Day 1: 7,000 Refuges, 300 servicemen  
When my group of refugees set out from Neplay, the northern most district of Wall Rose, we were met almost immediately with a massive amount grouping of titans. Luckily for the soldiers they were mostly 3M titans and were therefore easier to kill. The ODM gear they had given us, however, seemed to be unreliable. It was at that moment in time I got my first kill of the titan. His face was disgusting. His eyes were devoid of emotion; his teeth had the bones of children with his nose stained with the blood of the people he had just eaten. I shot my hooks at the side of his neck and with the momentum carrying me I placed my blades down so far into the back of his neck and just like that, his scorching body fell to the fields as if all of his will to continue his feast on the innocent bodies of the refugees had been decimated and he just continued to steam lifeless. It was at that moment I killed the first thing I had ever killed, it was at that moment the hatred and anger rose in me as a fire in a dry forest. All the conditions were right to catch flames; a simple spark of blood lust was needed to diffuse all throughout the beautiful forest that was my humanity towards the titans. They were to now die. All of them needed to die.

I woke up with a close friend of mine’s face in abject shock and fear. I asked Borko, “What the fuck just happened?”  
He explained, “You killed them all, all of the titans died at your hands. You saved us all.”  
Borko and I continued to walk around camp. He told me that he had never seen anything so disastrously eloquent as my killing of the titans; he was scared for the refugees they were to guide from the seemingly animalistic rage that I had shown. I asked him about the casualty count and he said that of the 300 soldiers that were there to help the refugees only 50 survived the onslaught. The villagers’ casualty count was astronomically higher than that of the scouts. Of the 7,000 we were to guide only 1,203 survived and of that 602 will most likely die of injuries by the morning.  
(Borko’s POV during Amare’s rage)  
It was terrible, my group and I tried our best to guide the villagers to relative safety but it was no use, we tried to fight but it was futile, we tried to use ourselves as bait but it was an abject failure. I saw them, eating my fellow soldiers, children, childhood friends, and almost myself. Out of the blue, however the titan that had me in his mouth, fell over dead. I pried my way out of his carcass stenched jaws to see who was my savior; it was no more than Amare. I saw him going around the feasting beast, then one after the other they started to drop. One slice of the nape after the other, handful after handful of refugees saved by him, but how could this be? Amare was part of the Survey Corps engineering firm. He had never seen any non-artificial combat in his life. I guided the villagers to relative safety and started to tend to the wounded. When Amare was done he did something that no one though possible. Amare, the humble engineer, killed off 13 3-12M titans by himself, when he got done with the slaughter of the butchers of humanity, he stood up as if he were intoxicated. He swayed side to side for approximately 30 seconds and passed out. He had not a scratch on him. The remaining soldiers and I swept his body up and took him to the camp.

Authors explanation: The camps the refugees are in were cocoon esque tree sleeping bags. They dangled from the branches high in the trees. While titans are mostly diurnal, it doesn’t hurt to be cautious when you can. If you don’t hang over 15M however, you could be a sitting duck for a night loving abnormal to chomp on.  
These explanations of the equipment that the refuges were handed will come as they did in both the manga and the show.  
(I do not have illustrations and depending on the success of this piece of writing, probably will not. The more you share the more likely pictures will come though.)  
(Back to Amare and Borko on guard duty)  
“So I killed all of them Borko?” I asked trembling.  
“Yes Amare, I have never seen anything like it. It was as a well-rehearsed dancer. Almost to the finest detail of 3DM gear technique, it was perfect. The rest of the villagers and soldiers scurried away into the forest in fear. The way you bounced off of one dead titan to the next was beautiful. It seems like you had no fear in this either. You just killed them one to another. You did what humanity has failed to do for over a century, you turned your fear into rage. Enough so to where you killed 12 of them all by yourself, Amare, you saved me while I was in the mouth of one of the putrid beast. I was slowly making my way to the hot pool that was the fat little cunt’s stomach.” He holds back tears after saying this, he then inquires, “Why the fuck am I so weak Amare?”  
“You’re not Borko, you’re human.” I said trying to reassure my friend. At this point it was our turn to go to sleep and swap out with the next two guards who were supposed to be on duty.  
End of Day 1: 50 Servicemen, 1,203 Refuges. 90% death rate.


End file.
